Alabama State University (ASU) and The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), with the cooperation of community organizations and state health agencies, propose a partnership to establish a Resource-Related Research program (R24) through funding from the National Center for Minority Health Disparities (NCMHD)/National Institutes of Health (NIH). Funding is requested for three (3) years to fund the partnership at a total of $979,043. The overall Goal of the proposed EXPORT Project is to advance the mission and vision of the NCMHD to reduce and ultimately eliminate minority health disparities in America. The ASU-UAB EXPORT Project will employ an interdisciplinary approach to develop a solid behavioral and biomedical research base to address a significant and well-documented need among ethnic minority groups, reproductive health and health disparities. The proposed project will operate as the ASU-UAB EXPORT Project REAP (Reproductive Health Disparities Awareness and Prevention), and will focus upon reproductive health disparities among minority adolescents and young adults ages 10-24 years old. The ASU-UAB Project REAP will operate from four distinct but intercommunicating Cores: Through the Feasibility Studies Pilot Research Core, one biomedical pilot research project will assess the feasibility of further development of a genetically engineered mucosally-administered STD vaccine against chlamydial infection (Project 1). Two behavioral feasibility studies will be conducted that are collectively aimed at further defining individual and socio-behavioral risk factors associated with the reproductive disparity profiles documented in the geographic target region (Montgomery, Alabama)(Project 2, NYSP Youth and Parents; Project 3, ASU Freshmen Students). These studies will address important scientific questions impacting STD vaccine development, provide preliminary data for the development of a theory-based multilevel behavioral intervention, assess the perceptions of teens, parents and young adults on reproductive health disparities issues, intervention programs, and on emerging preventive approaches such as STD vaccination. A Community Outreach Information Dissemination Core aims to collect data from state public service announcement (PSA) directors and school system administrators via public opinion polling infrastructure operated by ASU on the perceived climate regarding culturally sensitive broadcast and print media information dissemination on reproductive health issues target for Alabama's youth. A Mentoring Core aims to provide a structured pipeline of opportunity for ASU junior research faculty to further develop their research background through a unique opportunity to study with internationally acclaimed UAB research programs. The Administrative Core, in conjunction with the External Advisory and Research Committees, aims to facilitate coordinated operation of all Core activities, and to assure maximum utilization of the Project's findings and compiled information. ASU, the proposed home site of the ASU-UAB Project REAP, is located in Montgomery, Alabama, and is the second largest MSI in the state of Alabama. UAB is a Research I institution with internationally acclaimed research programs. Montgomery, Alabama fulfills the demographic goals of Project EXPORT: Montgomery County reports an African American population of 48.4%, with a total ethnic minority population of 51%, including Hispanic and Native American residents. This well-designed developmental project establishes a strong foundation for specialized reproductive health disparities research and outreach, while strengthening the resources and collaborative linkages between ASU and UAB. [unreadable] [unreadable]